1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system having calendaring functionality and, more particularly, to enabling a user to add and view resource content within a calendar.
2. Description of the Background Art
In many fields of endeavor, a person needs a project management or planning system that efficiently combines their necessary tools or resources. In the field of education, in particular, teachers prepare course plans (or pacing guides) for a class. Typically, their course plan would be prepared and stored in a calendar, while all of the other related resources, such as the daily lesson plans, worksheets, assessments (e.g., tests and quizzes), and teaching videos would be stored separately. Thus, the typical system for handling the course plan is inefficient and cumbersome. In addition, teachers must make sure that their course plan and all the related resources align to the state or district's educational standards. This requires comparing the education standard to each resource associated with the particular lesson plan. This too adds to the inefficiency. Therefore, there is the need for a system and method for combining the resource content associated with the applicable education standards within an easy to use calendar interface. For other management/planning systems that provided calendaring functionality, there also is a need to enable users to easily add resources to the calendar and view the resources from within the calendar.